Dragon Lace
by Better-Things-To-Do28
Summary: Summer ::OC:: must marry Draco Malfoy before the year is out or she'll end up like her father...Voldermort. RATED M for RAPE and Other Intense stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Lace

By BTTD28

Chapter One

A/N: Summer has never met Draco in this story…just to clarify.

This story begins and ends with the blossoms of the Dragon Lace tree, a girl, and a boy. As any good story starts, we begin with the girl, a prisoner of her father's dark legacy, and a prophecy that must be fulfilled. We join her and her very best friend Alexia Gemini Potter in the office of Hogwarts headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. They've been discussing Summer's fate and along with Summer, Alex does not approve of the possible outcome.

"No," Alex said flatly. She looks at Summer then turns to Professor Dumbledore. "Absolutely not, there must be another way."

Professor Dumbledore sighed and laced his fingers together as he placed them on his desk. "I'm sorry Miss Potter, but there's no other way around it." He turned to summer who was staring at her feet. "You do understand, don't you? I wish there was another way, but you must…for your own sake."

"Yes…" Summer sighed deeply. "Sir."

"Very well, all is settled then." A cold voice came from the corner of Dumbledore's office. "Summer will return with me to the manor and plans for the wedding will be made."

Alex got to her feet and spun around to face Lucius Malfoy. "You're not taking her anywhere!" She turned, miserably to Professor Dumbledore. "You can't let him do this! You can't let him take her!"

Professor Dumbledore raised his hand that made Alex stop talking instantly. "It is my understanding that Summer must marry before the year is out, but she has the choice to stay here or return to your home before that point."

Summer looked over her shoulder at Lucius with a frown on her face. "It's entirely up to Mr. Malfoy."

"No it's not!" Alex snapped. "You're staying here! I'm not letting you go home with him!"

"Alex," Professor Dumbledore whispered harshly. "Lucius, I implore you consider letting Miss Astin stay with her friends as long as she can."

Lucius glared at Alex and gave a little smirk. "Why would I give you the satisfaction of having your way Potter?"

"Cause if you don't, I'll kill you myself!" Alex whispered to him.

Lucius chuckled softly, obviously unfazed by Alex's comment. "Miss Astin will stay here and continue her friendship with Miss Potter, however short lived that'll be." He said with his eyes fixated upon Summer's lowered head. "And will be sent to my manor on Christmas holiday."

Dumbledore nodded slowly, "As you wish Lucius." He looked down at Summer. "You may go to bed now Summer, my dear."

Summer nodded, "Yes sir." She got to her feet and froze in front of Lucius Malfoy. "Good Night, Mr. Malfoy."

He nodded in her general direction and then turned to his Son Draco, who had been staring at her the entire time. "Say good night to your fiancé, Draco."

Summer looked up into Draco's Silver eyes as he took her hand and brought it up to his lips. "Good night." He whispered. He was tall, atleast six inches taller then Summer. His Hogwarts robes matched hers and yet she had never seen him before, not once. He still held her hand in his, gently rubbing her knuckles with his thumb.

Alex stormed over and wretched Summer's hand out of his grip. "Until Christmas holiday, you stay away from her!" Alex growled at him. "Or I'll rip out your throat."

"No promises." Lucius whispered to Alex.

"I don't care what the prophecy says, I will never trust you with her!" Alex glared at Lucius.

Alex led Summer out of Dumbledore's office leaving Draco at His father's side. He sighed heavily, "I don't know about this."

"There's nothing to think about." His father snapped. "It's part of the prophecy. You should be honored to even be part of it."

"Well he didn't have a choice. "Dumbledore whispered. "The child of the dark lord must be wed to the pure blood prince whose birthday matches hers by the time the Dragon Lace tree blossoms." Dumbledore stared out the window of his office overlooking the Black Lake to a strange looking tree of the opposite shore. Unlike the trees around it, it stood bare. Dumbledore knew full well it had been three hundred years since the Dragon Lace tree had produced any blossoms. Maybe the legend was just that…a legend. Maybe it would spare Summer and Draco of this forced engagement.

:-:-:

"This is pure bollocks!" Alex snapped pacing the empty hallway just outside the Slytherin common room.

"You think!" Summer snapped. "This is my entire fault. I wish I could go back and change the past."

Alex stopped pacing for half a second, "How is it your fault. Cause you could help that Voldermort was your father." Alex shook her head violently, "There has to be something we can do!"

"I don't think there is." Summer said gently. "He seems nice." Summer whispered.

"There is nothing nice about the Malfoys! We'll figure out something!" Alex took Summer's hand gently. "I promise."

"Alex! There's no other way." Summer stared at her desperately. "I'll die if I don't."

Alex couldn't hold back her tears. "Fucking prophecy."

Summer rested her head on Alex's shoulder. "If she doesn't say 'I do' then by the first of the new year she will lie in ashes as her father before her."

Alex sobbed, "Don't remind me."

"Don't be sad Alex, We still have three months before that stupid tree blossoms. Let's make the best of it. Let's go to Hogsmeade and find the others."

Alex nodded, admitting her temporary defeat and walked hand and hand with Summer to Hogsmade to find their friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Lace

Chapter Two

A/N: Sorry I couldn't think of what to put in between the first chapter and now.

Three Months Later…

The winter snow fell slowly outside the windows of Hogwarts, covering the grounds in a blanket of fluffy ice. Summer sat outside on the stairs of Hogwarts with her bags by her side, alone. _Where was Alex?_ Summer thought to herself as she nudged the snow with her foot. She sighed and looked down towards the gates of Hogwarts. Lucius would be arriving shortly to whisk her away to her new life and she felt her heart break inside her chest.

"Summer?" Someone whispered behind her.

She looked up into Draco's eyes, "Oh, hello." She forced a smile.

He frowned at her. "You don't have to pretend to be glad to see me." He whispered.

She shook her head, "Of course I am." She wiped her eyes of any evidence of her fallen tears.

He sat down next to her and let out a heavy sigh. "I've brought you something."

Summer turned to look at him again. "Oh," she said softly. "That's very sweet of you."

Draco reached into his robe pocket and pulled out the engagement ring his father had bought. It sparkled and twinkled, even in the dim afternoon light. "I thought you might want to try it on and …you know, "he shrugged. "Show it off."

Summer took it in her hand and frowned. "No one else but Alex knows, seems kind of inappropriate to show it off to anyone else."

Draco nodded, "Good point. So…"

Summer slipped on the ring and twisted it nervously. "So…have you seen Alex?"

"I haven't actually; every day since this whole thing started she found some way to threaten me. But she hasn't today…"

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Alex's voice echoed behind them as she came running down the stairs.

"And there she is." Draco whispered. He turned to face her. "Hello, Alex."

"Don't speak to me." Alex snapped. "I hate you."

"Fair enough." Draco looked at Summer. "I'll leave you two alone."

Summer nodded as Alex sat down beside her. Alex looked over her shoulder. "I'll clamp a cobra to your nostrils if you speak to me again." She glared to Draco.

He shook his head. "That was more creative than yesterday's threat."

Alex clamped her mouth shut and watched him walk away. She turned to Summer.

"I have a plan." She began immediately. "You go and get married, then you write to me immediately, I come on my broom and whisk you away to Australia and you never have to see him again. That way the prophecy is fulfilled, you'll be happy, I get to keep my best friend and I won't have nightmares about you and Draco naked together because the thought just sickens me." Alex shuddered. "More so Draco. You're pretty, but he's just downright evil…"

Summer couldn't help herself. She let out a chuckle that turned into a tinkle of laughter. Alex smiled and put an arm around her friend.

"You're my very best friend Alex." Summer whispered.

Alex sighed. "I know." She looked across the land. "So I take it you don't want to go to Australia then?"

Summer smiled. "You know I couldn't even if I wanted to."

Alex nodded. "I tried."

"I know, sweetie." Summer sighed and hugged Alex tightly. "I miss you already."

"Aw…How disgustingly sweet, "Lucius whispered from in front of them. "I could say it almost saddens me to see you so sad Alex." He burst out into evil laughter. "But I'd be lying."

Alex frowned, "That was almost as funny as your face but not quite."

Lucius made a face, "Little viper has a quick tongue." He raised his eyebrow. "Good thing I took that into consideration, you will not be invited to the wedding." He said calmly.

Alex shrugged, "I don't need an invitation. I'm too ninja for that."

"What?" Lucius growled.

"Oh, I'll be there. You just won't see me." Alex snapped in a threatening tone.

Lucius glared at her, "Whatever you say, Potter." He turned his attention to Summer. "Are you all packed my dear?"

Summer stared at her feet, "Yes sir."

"Well then let's get going." Lucius said briskly grabbing her things. "Come along Draco."

Summer looked at Alex desperately. "I'm going to miss you!" She whispered.

Alex's eyes began to water. "Then don't go." She said sadly.

Summer looked over her shoulder at Lucius and Draco. "I have to go." She sighed. "I'm sorry." She hugged Alex quickly.

Alex smiled weakly, "Good bye." Alex whispered.

Summer waved slowly as she walked down the steps. Alex stood there watching as her best friend left with her enemy. She sighed. How _was _she getting to the wedding? She bit her lip in thought. Oh she'd be there. She'd go in a box if she had to. Suddenly a thought hit her. Smiling she walked back into the Great Hall. Harry was waiting for her, sitting on one of the tables.

"Is she gone?" He asked sadly.

Alex nodded. "I need a white shirt, a rope and some thumb tacks. Meet me in the Common room tonight with a large box." She began to walk off when Harry grabbed her by the arm.

"I'm not sending you as a present Alex." Harry said to her quietly.

Alex looked around sheepishly. "It's for a friend?"

Harry sighed. Alex's shoulders dropped. "Ok fine." She whispered. "I wont go in a box."

Harry patted her on the back. "I know a way."

Alex looked up hopefully.

He smiled. "They have to have caterers don't they?"

Alex's eyes lit up like Christmas. "I like the way you think brother." As they walked out of the Great Hall Alex's heart felt a little lighter. She'd see her best friend get married, even if it was against her will, she had to be there for Summer. She was determined not to let her down. Prophecy be damned, Alex would save her friend if she had to travel to the end of the Earth to do it.


End file.
